Present to Past
by broken-hearted-assassin
Summary: YAY my second fic. this fic is a InuyashaXStargate SGI;it all starts when the Inu gang has just finished a battle and all of the sudden SG1 is thrown in to the scene - What will happen when SG1 cant use the Stargate to get back to there time? Is there a s
1. The Battle towards Discovery

A/N: Hey everyone!!! Don't worry I'm still writing **Trip to the United States** but I'm still apart of the evil cult of Writers Block. I also had this idea on the top of my head for a LONG while and I thought I could try it out, see how far it goes. -hehe. Now if any of ya guys still don't understand it, this is a cross over of Inuyasha and Stargate SG1, so things are gonna be out of the ordinary. Anyways, here's your fic and enjoy 

**DISCLAIMER**: Yes yes I know that I don't own Inuyasha nor Stargate SG1!!! And I also know that I'm just BORROWING-key word guys 'borrowing'! know say it with me VERY slowly buh-are-oh-ing, borrowing-these characters for my own fan authoring uses. And since I don't really feel like putting this in front of EVERY chappie I'm only gonna say it one. Sorry bout wasting your time and from keeping ya from the GREAT fanfic so enjoy.

Present to Past By Kawaiipie007 **Chapter 1**

"Kaze no Kizu!"

"Hiraikotsu!"

"Kazaana?"

SHVIEEE

The sounds of battle were illuminating from the top of a cliff.

It all started when the group of companions were getting ready for lunch and their miko-in-training, Kagome Higuashi, sensed the power of a shikon no tama shard. The inuhanyou, Inuyasha, jumped up and took his sword, Tetsusaiga, out as it changed into its true form. Both Houshi and Taiji-ya and Miroku and Sango, stood up and got their weapons of a void and boomerang bone ready for the battle to come. Soon after that Kagome took bow and arrows out as Shippou the kitsune hid in Kirara's fur after she transformed into her bigger self.

Inuyasha called to Kagome, "Which direction is it coming from?"

"To the left, towards those rocky cliffs?"

Sango, who has taken flight on top of Kirara's back, called out to the others, "I can't see anything? Are you sure Kagome-chan?"

"Look! There's something coming out of the mountains?" cried Shippou as he pointed toward the middle of the cliffs.

Suddenly, the side of the cliffs began to break apart. Bit by bit, chunks of rocks the size of houses started to fall off, something started to burrow out of it. It looked like a head of some sort. As it started to come out of the cliff Kagome saw the glint of the shard in the middle of the thing. There was then a loud PLOP and the thing turned into a worm like demon as big as a skyscraper.

Its head searched around as if it was blind. Then, as Inuyasha prepared to jump the head turned toward him and it opened its mouth and smaller worm-like things shot out and grabbed him.

"Inuyasha!" yelled everyone as he was dragged into the mouth with lightning speed and in mere seconds he was inside the worm demon.

"Sango! Have you ever heard about these things?" yelled Miroku as he prepared to use the wind void in his hand.

"No, no one in my village has ever encountered this type of demon."

"Then it can't be helped," and with that Miroku undid the rosary that bound his wind tunnel.

"Miroku, NO! Inuyasha is in that thing!" yelled Kagome as she ran over to him and redid the beads back on his hand.

"But Lady Kagome! We know nothing of this demon and Inuyasha is good as dead."

"NO! It's a worm demon right? Worms are _blind_. It feels for vibrations to know where you are. Just watch out for the things that got Inuyasha. And don't slice it in half, it'll just make two of them," Kagome yelled making the worm's head shift towards where they're standing.

"Kagome-chan, Miroku! Watch out," yelled Sango from her perch on Kirara but that also made the worm demon move its head upwards.

"We're confusing it! Everyone scatter and start yelling at it," Kagome yelled running away from Miroku screaming words out like 'hey you! You fat worm?' and 'your as slow as a snail! How'd you get so fat? Eat slugs for a couple hundred years?'

Alas, she might need to take some insulting classes or something cause that was sad. But her screaming drove the demon's attention away from the sky to the trail of the girl. Miroku saw it raise its head ready to strike, he started yelling some unholy words after a prayer to Buddha. Sango finally got what they were doing and yelled insults also. The result was a very confused worm trying to pinpoint where his prey was and which direction.

All of the sudden the worm was split apart with its guts flying everywhere. As the group looked at each other and confirmed that none of them were the cause of the explosion, a mucky, disgusting Inuyasha walked away from the bits and pieces. His appearance didn't help the group think that he was okay; his clothes look like someone took a blowtorch to them. As a result his fire rat kimono had holes burned through it in random spots, his hair was a ratted mess with brown spots that didn't complement his normally gorgeous silver hair, _and_ that he had burns and welts on his face and ears.

"Inuyasha!" cried out Kagome as she went running towards him. "Are you okay?"

He looked up, saw the girl running to him and put up his best 'does-it-look-like-_I_-could-get-hurt-by-_that_-thing' face and said, "Why wouldn't I be?"

As soon as Kagome was within reach of him she smacked his shoulder.

Inuyasha was speechless at first then he yelled, "What the hell was that for, bitch! I just survived from being fucking _eaten_ and you hit me?!?!"

"You baka!! You just made two problems for us!"

"What the hell are you talkin' about?!"

Instead of yelling back at him like Inuyasha was expecting, she pointed behind him where the remains of the worm he blew up were. When Inuyasha turned around he was shocked to see that instead of pieces of the youkai worm, there were _two_worms that didn't look too happy.

"Ooooh shit," Inuyasha said out loud as he got ready to fight them.

--

"Inuyasha will you just shut up about that! I didn't mean to have my arrow fly at you! I mean, its not as bad as what _you_ did! You practically blew up the whole freaking cliff side," Kagome yelled at Inuyasha's retreating backside.

"That's not the fucking point! _You_ need to learn how to shoot your fucking arrows right before you end up killing someone that _isn't_ on the bad side!!"

"I'm still learning you baka! You need to learn how to _aim_ Tetsusaiga so you don't end up burying _us_ in rubble the next time we go up against some worm youkai!"

"Hey! At least the 'rubble' killed them all!"

"That's not the point," Kagome mimicking the same tone and phrase that Inuyasha used earlier. "And there wouldn't be thirty of those stupid worms if _someone_-who's name I shall not say out loud-didn't slice them over and over 'till he finally decided that I was right and that the worms _would_ multiply if you cut them! _And_-"

Inuyasha, who is fed up with her harpin', turns around and yells, "You know what?! If your only gonna be bitchin' at me then you can find your own way up the damn cliff!" And after that was said, he took off by jumping up the cliff in three leaps.

Kagome, too startled by his abrupt disappearance from in front of her, finally found the words to yell up the cliff, "FINE!! You big JERK!!!! I WILL find my own way up this god forsaken cli-"

BOOM 

Right behind her the thin layer of rock started to crumble apart as a blue liquidly substance flung itself forward and then back towards in the cliff side that had a metal circle imbedded into it. As Kagome walked closer she saw that the circle thing had strange symbols all around it. She also noticed that the blue liquid was now shimmering like the surface of a lake as the sun hits it.

'What is it,' Kagome thought as she then saw four figures step out of the glimmering wonder.

As she looked on at the lone figures she then noticed a crucial fact in their attire and what some of them were carrying.

"Oh my-," Kagome whispered.

"KAGOME!" Inuyasha yelled down and the strangers pointed their weapons upward to look for a sign of a threat, but after they turned around they saw her as well.

Kagome then turned around and screamed up at him, "OSUWAI! STAY UP THERE EVERYONE!!"

She then turned back around to the newcomers that came from the strange circle, and as she stared at them one final thought went through her head.

'These strangers are dressed like military people from my time.'

--

YAY!!! I finished it the first chappie. Hope you guys luv it as much as I luved writing it for ya R&R so I get to know how ya think of it.

Luv ya all,

Kawaiipie007 -


	2. They Meet

**A/N:** HEY guys!!! I am sooo sorry for taking **SOOOOO** long to update!! I feel sooooooo bad!! :'( not only did I have writers block but I had to do some research for this fic so that it was perfect. And cuz I feel sooo bad I made sure that this chappie was REALLY long, 7 pages to be exact. - I'm so proud off myself cause that's the LONGEST chappie I've ever written in my fanfiction authoring career I would also like to say that I am deeply sorry about my disclaimer in chapter 1âI was really bitchy about it huh? So hears a new one that I made

**Disclaimer:** Inuyasha and StarGate SG1 does not belong to me. I am only using these characters for my fanficion rights. I do not feel like writing this disclaimer throughout the story so I will only show it this once (twice really but oh well) less bitchy wasn't it? - hehehe

Well here's chapter 2 for you!!

Present to Past

By Kawaiipie007

Chapter 2 

"Chevron 7 locked Sir."

General Hammond of Stargate Command lent over and said over the intercom, "SG1, you have a go."

Down below the head of the SG1 team, Colonel Jack O'Neill, acknowledged the General Hammonds command and they started toward the Stargate.

"This part always gives me a headache," muttered Dr. Daniel Jackson, the team's civilian anthropologist, before walking into the gate.

As soon as the SG1 team stepped into the gate to was a totally new sensation. It had its normal twisting and turning, ups and downs but it was strange in a way. For instance, instead of the wormholes usual coloration of black and blue, it had a strange pinkish tint to it. And Daniel could have sworn that in one of the twisting turning moments that the wormhole doubled back to the way they just came from. But before he could think more about it they reached to the other side of the stargate.

As soon as SG1 exited the gate and went into defense mode, looking around for anything out of the ordinary. After a few seconds and nothing came out to get them, Daniel said, "Well that was weird. Did anyone else feel the difference in the wormhole?"

The only woman in SG1, Major Samantha Carter, replied, "I felt something weird."

"As did I," said Teal'c, who was a former First Prime of Apophis the leader of his Royal Guard.

"You don't think that the gate is broken, do you?" asked Jack.

"I don't think so sir. It might be the fact that this is he farthest planet in our galaxy that we've traveled to," filled in Sam, as she looked around and then added. "I thought P3Y-538 had trees and it was early afternoon, not twilight."

"It would appear that Major Carter is right O'Neal. There is also signs that a battle has taken place here recently," said Teal'c as he took notice of the ruble and bloody parts of some sort of animal hanging around here and there.

"Do you know what could have caused this Teal'c?" O'Neal asked as a part dropped and hit with a loud **splat** on the ground.

"I do not."

"Well, this is just-"

"KAGOME!!!"

Surprised by the sudden shout, they all turned around and pointed their guns at the top of the ledge. There, for an instant, they saw a red and white figure. As quick as they saw it though it was gone and they discovered a new voice that was just under the ledge that they were pointing at.

'How did we not see her?' wondered Daniel as she turned around and raised her hands to the air as she walked toward them.

"That's odd," said Major Carter as she lowered her weapon.

"What is Carter?" asked Cornel O'Neal when he too lowered his gun.

"She seems to know what the weapons of your world are," replied Teal'c, looking on at the girl as she also lowered her hands.

The girl stopped a few feet away from SG1. She hesitated for a few seconds before saying, "Konnichiwa?"

"What do you think she said?" Sam asked, directing the question to Daniel.

Looking as baffled as he looked, Daniel said, "She said hello."

Before O'Neal could make a smartass comment about how quickly he was able to translate, Sam asked, "How do you know that Daniel?"

"She's speaking modern **_Japanese_**! And look at her clothes. They are what **_modern_** Japanese school girls wear!"

The girl in question suddenly said in English, "Helloâuhhâyour American rightâummmmâhow'd you get here?"

There was a long silence before Sam stepped forward and said, "My name is Major Samantha Carter and these are my friends Dr. Daniel Jackson, Teal'c, and Cornel Jack O'Neal."

"We came from the stargate. From a planet Earth," Daniel alleged.

The girl looked at the group with a face of puzzlement and then said, "My name is Higuarashi, Kagome. Does this thing enable you to go back in to the past? It must cause this is Earth, Feudal Japan to be exact."

"Wait!" yelled Jack as everyone in his team went ridged as to what they have heard. "Did you just say 'go into the past?!'"

The girl, Kagome, open her mouth to speak but was interrupted when the figure they saw earlier give another shout and took a suicidal leap off the cliff's ledge.

SG1 gasped in surprised but then cringed as if they could have felt the pain that must have went through the figure as it made contact with the ground. Dirt, rock, and dust flew up everywhere.

Sam started to run forward towards where the debris was falling when Jack yelled, "Where do you think your going Carter?!"

"Sir, that thing took a leap off the cliff. He might be in need of some medical-"

"Major Carter, do your really think that there will be anything left of him to **give** medical attention to?" asked Teal'c as the dust came to settle on the ground around a large hole.

Then, out of the blue, the girl Kagome started laughing. She was laughing so hard that tears were starting to fall down her cheeks. She then started running toward the crater, still laughing.

"Why is she laughing? Her friend just killed himself and she's **_laughing?!_**" said Jack when the girl reached to her goal and was now pointing down the hole still laughing.

"Maybe she is in hysterics?" inquired Teal'c, his face showing little emotion. (just like Sesshoumaru, ne? -)

"I don't think that's hysteric laughter, Teal'c. I think she really thinks that that is funny," said Sam just as the girl started yelling into the ditch in Japanese (which Daniel translated in English for SG1).

"Are you okay Inuyasha? You're such a baka! To jump off the cliff on your own free will! I thought that you had more grace than that!!"

After that was said, an odd looking boy climbed out of the huge crater and glared coldly at the laughing girl. Everyone on SG1 all looked shocked at seeing the boy climb out and not have a scratch on him.

'How can that be? How could he live after a 50 foot drop?!' thought Daniel as he took in the appearance of the boy.

Daniel first noticed the silver hair that shown brightly in the last of the setting sun's rays and how it was as long as his waist. He was also awestruck at the two triangle dog-ears that lay on top of his head, and the way they both twitch every now and then at every sound. After the dog-ears, Dr. Jackson was shocked to see that on his hands there were claws and that the boy had fangs. **_Then_** he came to conclusion when he noticed his strange red kimono and the sword that was at his side.

"Shut up! I come down here to save you from these things that came from that circle thingy, yelling something that could have been an order of attack! Kami, you can be such a stupid bitch-"

"Hey! Don't call her that!" cried out Daniel as he stepped forward and made himself known to the strange boy.

Everyone looked surprised at his sudden out burst but then Jack yelled, "Daniel! What hell do you think your doing?!"

"Jack! That boy just called Ms. Higuarashi a bitch!"

"Daniel, we don't know anything about them-" started Sam but was interrupted by a loud growl from the boy as he suddenly turned around and half drawn his sword with a vicious look on his face.

Teal'c charged his staff while Jack readied his gun at the boy.

"NO! Don't shoot him!" yelled the girl in English at Teal'c and Cornel O'Neal. As they lowered their weapons she started yelling at the boy in her language. "NO Inuyasha! They're friends for now! You can't hurt them till they do something REALLY wrong! And do you see those weapons that they're carrying?! Those are guns from **_MY_** time which means that you shouldn't mess with them!"

"Feh. They speak a different tongue. You can't trust them."

"I can speak it too you big jerk! Does that mean that I cant be trusted?"

"UmmâwellâerâFEH!"

With a soft smile, Kagome touched the hand that was on the half drawn swords hilt and pushed it into the scabbard and said, "Now don't attack them until they've give you a really good reason too. Okay?"

Inuyasha looked at the strangers with disgust but nodded his head and removed his hand from his sword.

On the sidelines, the SG1 crew (save Daniel who was following the conversation the whole time) didn't know what they were saying but they took it for a good sign as the boy with the dog-ears removed his hand from the sword and was now focusing in glare on them. But just to make sure that they knew what they were walking into, so to speak, they all looked at Daniel for an answer.

"I guess we need to prove to the boy Inuyasha that we don't mean a threat to him or her."

"What is **_he?_**" whispered Sam when she saw one of his dog ears flip back to hear there movements.

A loud growl could be heard and then Kagome said to them, "Inuyasha doesn't like you talking about him like he's not here."

"You mean to tell me that that growl came from **_him?_**" Jack said full of surprise. "How could he have heard us from here? We're like 15 feet away from him!"

"It would appear that his dog like ears enable him to be able to hear a great distance away and his hearing is higher than that of a normal person," Teal'c assumed as one of the ears twitched in his direction to prove his point.

Jack sputtered for a loss of words then demanded, "Well then how did he know that we were talking about him?"

"You said his name, Cornel O'Neal. Even if he doesn't know your language doesn't mean that he won't know his own name," said Kagome as she looked up the cliff. "I don't suppose that you guys know how to fly?"

"Why would you ask that, Ms. Higuarashi?" asked Sam while looking up the steep cliff. "Do you have a camp up there?"

"I take that as a no," sighed Kagome as she yelled in Japanese. "Sango! Can we borrow Kirara? Our new friends can't get up the cliff!"

Daniel, who heard this, was wondering how borrowing something would help them up the cliff. He looked at the pretty girl that could not have been more then 18 years old standing next to the hot-tempered boy. Then one thought lead to another as he thought about how exactly Inuyasha survived that fall from the cliff to how they have gotten to Feudal Japan when they were suppose to be on some other world.

(this would be a great place to stop but I think I'll keep going cause it been FOREVER since I've written. hehe just shows how much I luv you guys)

As Daniel was pondering he didn't notice that a large flying thing was descending from the top of the cliff, but unfortunately the others in his group did and they reached for their weapons. Suddenly a growl was coming from Inuyasha and he turned around to glare at them while caressing the hilt of his sword mournfully. They caught the hint and let go of their weapons and saw that the thing was a large saber tooth cat with two tails and glowing red eyes with a red diamond in the middle of its forehead.

As soon as it touched the ground Kagome went strait to it and pats its fur. She then turned around and said, "Don't be afraid, Kirara wont hurt you. She's really friendly as long as you don't pose a threat."

SG1 looked at each other and then Sam walked up and held her hand up to the giant cat. Kirara looked at Sam and then at Kagome. When Kagome nodded her head Kirara walked up to Sam and nudged her head in the young woman's waiting hands. She made a loud purring sound when Sam started to scratch behind her gigantic ears.

Suddenly Inuyasha said, "We don't have time for this! Come on Kagome, let's go."

"Just a sec Inuyasha," she said and then turned to the strangers. "There can only be two people on Kirara so there's gonna have to be two trips. Inuyasha and me'll meet you guys up top. Oh yeah, don't pull on her fur, she doesn't like that."

And with that said Kagome climbed on Inuyashas back and he started to leap up to the top of the cliff; leaving SG1 to figure out who would be with who on the fire neko.

--

**REVIEW RESPONSES** (I LUV YOU GUYS)

**Foxfire The Great Demon**: I'm happy that you think its great!! I was thinking that since SG1 has been in the past before that wouldn't it great to have a crossover with Inuyasha too? I was sorta surprised that no one else thought about this before or they have but just didn't know how to do itâwell I'm probably boring you - hope ya liked this chappie

**Master-DoppleGanger**: happy that you like it!! I luv Inuyasha and StarGate SG1 too heres your more!! I too hope that Daniel Jackson gets a good partâ.maybe some fluff with kagome

**Zyte**: intrigued are ya? I'm happy - (im so odd, when I read your review I instantly thought of undercover detectives, ya know when they rub their chins when trying to solve a mystery?! :$ im a little embarrassed) I too am hoping to continue with this idea. Well hope ya liked this chappie

**A/N**: thanks again you guys for your reviews and I would like to inform you that the chapter 3 will probably be here in the next couple of days. So keep on your toes : P and ya'll should thank my best buddy Mary for proff reading or else this chapter wouldn't be up till Sunday. Hugs Mary I luv you!!!

TTFN

-Kawaiipie007


	3. Language Barrier Fixed

**AN:** HEY GUYS!! I am really, really, REALLY sorry 'bout not updating till now even though I said it would be soon! :'( I will try harder to update sooner and make longer chappies .

well here's chapter 3 of PTP -

Present to Past

By Kawaiipie007

**Chapter 3**

"Where'd they go?" asked Jack O'Neal while he and Teal'c got off Kirara.

"I'm not sure, sir. When Daniel and I got up here both the girl and the strange boy were gone."

"Why do you think they left?" Teal'c asked, examining the tree lining of the forest where the possibility of where they went.

"I wouldn't be surprised if that boy Inuyasha took off with her after they got up here. He doesn't seem to trusting of us," put in Daniel before suddenly the boy in question jumped out of the trees.

"Whoa!" everyone on the SG1 team took a step back at the sudden appearance of the boy, who suddenly burst out laughing.

"You guys are way to slow! If I had been your enemy you'd be dead and then I wouldn't have to worry about your stupid asses."

Everyone looked very offended about this after Daniel translated what he said but before they could say anything the boy held out his hand. In his hand there were four jade bracelets with some stoned charms attached to them. After no one made a move to grab them the boy growled in frustration and shoved his hand out once again while yelled, "What the hell are you waiting for! Take them, I have better things to do then stand around here all day waiting for you."

After that was said Daniel hurried forward, before anybody got hurt, and grabbed for the trinkets.

"What are these for Daniel?" asked Jack, slipping on the bracelet and started to play with charm and noticed the symbol that was engraved in it.

"I don't know."

As soon as all the bracelets were firmly on each of their wrists there was a flash of blinding light came from the trinket. After the light subsided, SG1 looked at each other and then at the boy who was rubbing his eyes.

"What was that?" Sam asked, looking at her bracelet that was lightly glowing and vibrating.

Before anyone could answer though, the odd boy with his dog ears and strange way of dress surprised them by suddenly saying, "Good. That baka monk wasn't lying."

But what really surprised them was that everyone understood what he just said.

"How's this possible?" exclaimed Daniel.

"It would appear that this bracelet that he gave us enables us to understand each other with out the need to translate," assumed Teal'c as the soft glowing of his bracelet died down.

"Is this some goa'uld technology Teal'c?" Jack asked, giving a suspicious look at the thing vibrating on his wrist as if it was gonna bite him next.

"I believe not."

Once again, the very short-tempered boy (in which SG1 has noticed _very_ quickly) let out yet another irritated growl and yelled before stomping out into the forest, "You guys get a move on cause if a demon comes and thinks your food _I_ wont save you."

"Not very caring is he?" stated Sam, following the boy into the forest wondering about what he meant by demons.

--

**AN: **I'm sorry that the chapters SOOO freakin' short but as I was writing it I kept messing up and then after it was at an okay length I decided that I didn't like it so I cut it short. I would also like to say that I'm in this stage were everything that I write I think is stupid and dumb so I might not be updating for a while. grabs writing book to shield rotten food from mass mob AHH wait! Don't worry, on my bio I will try to update it to tell you when or how far along I am to updating this fic rotten food doubles in quantity

**REVIEW RESPONSES** (I LUV YOU GUYS SOO MUCH! HUGS EVERY ONE)

**Angel8818**: thanks!! I didn't know my writing was THAT good!! lol, same goes for me about being a MAJOR fan of both SG1 and Inuyasha. Well I'm happy that you luv this and I will be sure to continue with this crossover.

**Kachie**: well here's the update!! - lol

**Ryuukai's GF**: I'm happy to here that you like this so far Thanks SOO much for telling me that Kirara is a girl, its just that I read so many fanfic and they all say that is a she or a he so I just had to choose one. I'll be sure to fix it though - I'll try to update sooner

**Draconic Ban-sidhea**: OMG!!! I cant believe that your reading this!! I LUV your work!! after five minutes of hysterias that your reading this fanfic ahem, sorry bout that I'm really excited that you'd read this. I'm thinkin' that SG1 will be more than shocked about what's going on in feudal japan hehe

**Zyte**: AHH!!! complaint? too short?! I'm sorry!! I'll be sure that my future chappies aren't short!! I'm really happy to here that ya luv this and I'll try to update sooner but with me hating how I'm writing I'm not sure when. -- sigh I'll try my hardest though -

**Joey, the ruler of all**: wow, I'm so honored that I'm on your fav's author and story list starts to blush sorry bout the long wait between chapter 1,2,**&**3 and having to make ya wait! Well, I'm happy that your enjoying my fic and don't worry I'll write more!!

**RyuJoobachi**: OH NO!!! my first death threat if I don't update soon!! hides behind computer chair cowering in fear LOL, I'll write more don't worry .hehe (scared me for a second)

**Xenomorph-88**: Wow, you really think this is brilliant? I'm pretty sure colonel is spelt this way cause spell check didn't catch it but I'll look into it and you're the second person that says Kirara is a she!!! I must be slow not to catch it!! I'll be sure that I change it. LoL, I'm happy that you enjoyed this so far and I hope that you keep enjoying future chappies -

**A/N**2: thanks again for your reviews and I hope ya guys keep telling me what I do wrong like with the Kirara s/he problem. see ya next time

TTFN

-Kawaiipie007


	4. Getting to know each other!

**A/N**: OMG! I am sooooooo sorry! Gosh, it's been SOOO long since I've updated!

-- All I gotta say is that I am fully prepared for you guys yellin and screaming at me - puts on a fully armor body suit for defense from flying food and a well earned beating LOL hope you guys enjoy this chapter.

--

Present to Past

Chapter 4

The small group stumbled through the dense vegetation of the bottom floor of the forest with difficulty, but neither Inuyasha nor SG1 spoke to one and another, so the silence was almost unbearable. A couple of times Daniel tried to break the heavy silence only to have either Jack or Inuyasha to either say shut up or glare. So with no intention of "breaking the ice" the group went onwards to where the SG team haven't the slightest idea where.

What seemed to last for hours they finally broke through the thickness of the forest to meet a clearing where four others, including their new found friend Kagome, sitting around a fire that crackled and blazed to life as if it was reaching towards the sky and reaching towards something that it wanted oh so badly. Daniel looked at the each of the new faces in turn, hoping to find something other than dislike-if you can even call it that-that reeked from the silver haired boy who currently was exchanging words with a man in traditional monk robes.

As Inuyasha leapt into the tree in hide of view from everyone, Daniel made a closer assessment of the monk who had a playful smirk on his handsome face and a twinkle in his odd purple eyes that seem to go well with his dark ebony hair that was tied in a small ponytail at the back of his head. In the lap of his black and purple monk garments was what looked like a gold staff with an interesting emblem with rings that clinked in a jingly type noise every time the monk shifted at the around. Daniel's eyes altered his gaze from the monk to the woman in a green and brown kimono that was sitting by Kagome and was what looked like in the process of making instant ramen.

The woman had a normal face structure but had pretty brown eyes and hair that was tied in a loose ponytail that rested on her back, which framed her face just right that it made her extremely beautiful. In her lap there was a two-tailed cat that looked very much like the big saber-tooth cat Kirara; not only does it have the two-tails but it also was the same yellow color and had the black diamond shape on its forehead. Daniel also noticed that there was this humongous boomerang like thing that _could_ be a weapon of some sort that was at the woman's feet but he didn't think it could _possibly_ be the woman's weapon for the sheer size only would mean the weight would be over 50 lbs.!

Something caught the side of his eyes low to the ground, so Daniel shifted his eyes towards it and saw a little boy with carrot colored hair and bright emerald eyes running after a small pink bouncy ball that could easily fit in his baby like hands. The boy ran towards them while bouncing his toy off the rocks that were scattered all over ground. He tried to catch up to his ball but suddenly stopped at Jack's feet when his little treasure rolled to a stop right in front of his feet. It was then that Daniel noticed that boy who he thought was a normal human was sporting a bushy yellow tail.

Jack kneeled down, picked up the toy, and extended his hand towards the boy, who looked confusingly up at him, and said, "Here you go."

The boy looked onwards at Jack and then said, while taking the ball, "You smell funny."

Jack looked taken aback as Kagome stood up and said in a somewhat shocked voice, "Shippou! That wasn't a very nice thing to say!"

The boy Shippou looked back and said, "Well, its true Kagome! They smell like you do when you come back from your home."

Kagome looked lost for words when suddenly the monk stood up from his seat on the ground next to the burning fire and said as he walked towards SG1, "You did say that they too came from your time Kagome-sama." He then stopped right in front of Sam and said with a bow of his head and clasping her hand, "I am the humble monk Miroku, servant of the almighty Buddha, and it would be my deepest pleasure if you could bear my child."

The camp abruptly fell silent as everyone looked from the monk Miroku to Sam.

Kagome's gaze switched over to Sango and she couldn't help but cringe as Sango picked up her Hiraikotsu and slammed it on top of Miroku's head. Knocking him unconscious.

"Lecherous Monk," she muttered to herself as she moved back towards her place next to the blazing fire.

Everyone in the SG1 team was shocked as they looked at the monk on the leaf-covered ground to the woman who sat down and resumed petting her cat. They then glanced at the rest of the group around the fire to see if they were just as speechless as them only to be shocked.

Kagome just sighed and went back to making dinner, the little boy Shippou laughed and went back to playing with his ball, and a couple of the leaves on the tree fell as they heard Inuyasha snicker up in the branches.

Sam walked over to the fallen supposedly monk and was about to drop down to check if he was okay when the girl who hit him said in a warning voice, "Unless you want to have your bottom groped I wouldn't do that if I was you."

"But he's unconscious! What if he has a concussion?"

Kagome then replied in a voice that didn't show any concern for the man in purple robes, "Trust me Major Carter, Miroku has a thick head and is use to this. He'll come around in a minute or so and will be perfectly fine."

She then checked the noodles in the pot and then turned towards the newcomers and said in a joyful voice. "Oh I forgot to introduce you to each other. Jack, Daniel, Sam, and Teal'c these are my friends. This is Sango of the Taiji-ya clan and in her lap is the Kirara who you've met before in her true size. The little boy is Shippou and he's a kitsune. You've already met Inuyasha, and there on the ground is the lecherous monk Miroku."

Kagome turned towards her friends, "Everyone this is the SG1 team from my time Colonel Jack O'Neil, Major Samantha Carter, Dr. Daniel Jackson, and Teal'c."

Everyone one said hi except for Sam who was not totally convince that the monk Miroku was totally okay but she stepped back in time right before he sprang up and grasp her plush ass for support.

As soon as he was standing though Sam rushed up to him and asked, "Are you okay?"

Grinning Miroku replied in his usual smooth as a baby's bottom voice, "Oh yes I am Samantha-sama. Believe it or not this has happened a few times so there is no worry for you to worry about me, though I am deeply honored that you are." He then bowed as he backed away from her with a wary eye on Sango and sat back down.

Shippou laughed as he ran up to Teal'c and jumped into his arms. Surprised Teal'c caught him and looked down at the little fox boy.

"Hi! I'm Shippou!"

After a hesitant pause Teal'c then replied, "Greetings, I am Teal'c of the SG1."

Shippou held on to Teal'c's shoulder for a bit and then asked, "You look like a Lord Youkai. Are you a visiting Lord?"

"Lord Youkai?"

"Yeah, you know, a lord demon?"

"Well-"

Kagome then said, "Shippou, that's enough questions for Teal'c. Come help me serve dinner to everyone and then you can have chocolate after dinner."

Shippou squealed 'yippie!' and then jumped off of Teal'c only to turn around and hold up his tiny hands up towards him.

Taking the hint, Teal'c leaned over and took his petite hand they started over to Kagome with Shippou laughing. You could have sworn that Teal'c gave a glimpse of a smile, shocking the SG1 team for they rarely saw him smile.

_Their going to be close_, thought Daniel and he looked on at Kagome, not getting over how loving and generous she was to everyone.

--

**A/N**: there you go people eek! jumping back in the armor suit from more flying food and kicking I know I know! It was really short! I'm sorry! But don't worry the next time that I update (hopefully soon -) it will be a long chapter I promise! Until then, see you next time! dodges more food and fists and runs a way

**REVIEW RESPONSES **(I LOVE YOU GUYS STILL EVEN AFTER ALL THE FOOD FIGHTS AND BEATINGS!)

**Gundum M**: Yeah I think that he'll go great with Jack - as soon as they get over their differences of course!

Inuyashaloverfan: LOL, well, here's your update! Hope you enjoyed it! 

**VB**: hehe, I know I love it too! Hope you enjoyed this chapter

**SlummyRedDragon**: lol, I checked up on your SG1/Inu fic and hey its already done and it has WAY more reviews than mine -

**Kimmuryiel**: Thanks! I'll take your comment to heart from now on! Oh and don't worry there are other SG1/Inu Xovers! Check out SlummyRedDragon's story!

**yay**: Sorry that this chapter didn't come faster than you expected! I'll try and update faster for the next chapter!

**Joey, the ruler of all**: O.O hunt me down and kill me! Eeeek! LOL, now you don't need to 'cuz this is the next chapter

**Shjo**: blushes awww, that's such a sweet thing to say! Hehe . thanks for your encouragement, I'll be sure to keep up the good work

**Mephistophelian**: Yes my Lady! I will right more! Hehe, hope you enjoyed this chapter!

**Jigoku Hikari**: hi! Oh, I'm sorry that that it's so short! T.T I'll try harder to update sooner and make the chapters longer! Hope you enjoyed this chapter

**Angel8818**: hehe blushes all the more I'm not that good of a writer but thanks for saying so - hehe, the bracelet idea was the only thing I could think of to stop the whole language barrier (which means in my language I was getting tired of Daniel translating .) I hope you liked this chapter

**Draconic Ban-Sidhe**: lol, sorry for going psycho on you! Hehe, I really love your work and it made me soooo happy that YOU of a lot of people to review this! LOL, well I'm thing that I'm going to stick with this story and update more - thanks for the encouragement and hope you enjoyed this chapter!

**Azmidiske**: lol I hope I can make this funny and don't worry I'll try to keep up the good work I promise! starts to whisper is Inu/SG1 that odd of a crossover?

**A/N**: thanks for all the reviews guys and gals! And anyone new reading this don't forget to R&R!

Chow until next time,

Kawaiipie


End file.
